wildsiogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Moves
Wilds.io is a game based on mechanics, so there are many different moves with different abilities which are constantly being re-balanced. Here is a list of the moves that players can perform, along with how to perform them. If you would like to learn more about how you can use these moves successfully in combat, visit the Tips page. Note: You can always customize your controls in the "Settings" option in the wilds.io menu. The keys below are for the default configuration. Sprint - Hold Right Click And Move The sprint allows you to move faster until your stamina runs out. Sprinting while on a pit of spikes activates the spikes. Sprinting can be used to run away from an opponent. Attack - Left Click The regular and most common form of attack. Heavy melee weapons (Axe, Hammer, Bow, Ice Staff) inflict 2, 2.5, 1 and 1 damage respectively per hit while light melee weapons (Claws, Spear and Sword) inflict 1.25, 1.25 and 1.5 damage respectively per hit with near double the attack speed. All melee attacks knock opponents backwards a short distance (although Claws have much lower knock back to allow a player to shred an opponent more easily), and if the opponent is knocked into any obstacle (wall, shop booth, or even a breakable crate!) they will take additional damage (it varies depending on the force of the attack) and be knocked down. If the opponent is knocked off of a higher tier of a mountain, they will fall onto a lower mountain tier and be knocked down without taking additional damage. If the opponent is knocked back into a spikes, the spikes will activate, instantly killing the victim. Attacking an opponent with any weapon while they are kicking will disarm you if the kick is launched at the right time. Charged Attack Holding down left click will allow the player to use a charged attack at the expense of stamina. For melee weapons, the player spins their weapon around them while moving forward slightly (this attack does much more knock back than the regular attack) while for ranged weapons, the player fires projectiles (a single arrow from a Bow, or multiple magic missiles from a Ice Staff) at the mouse cursor. A player using a Ice Staff can continuously fire bolts as long as they are holding down left click, but since each bolt fired costs a small amount of stamina, eventually the player will have to stop firing. If a melee weapon player uses a spin attack while on a spikes, the spikes will activate (using normal attacks will not activate them). Ranged characters can safely fire projectiles while on spikes without activating them. The charged attack for ranged weapons will fire projectiles in the direction the mouse is pointed in. With bow, the player must charge up their attack and release, firing an arrow. For ice staff, players just need to hold left click in order to repeatedly fire ice bolts at enemies. Ranged weapons (Bow and Ice Staff) can be used in melee, but they will only inflict one damage per hit, with somewhat slower hit speed than heavy melee weapons. Kick - Right Click Use kick to knock the enemy down or counter the enemy if they are rolling. Kick does one damage to non-blocking opponents and will knock down the opponent. If your opponent blocks your kick, you will be stunned, so be careful! While kicking, you move forward slightly. The kick is directional and has a relatively narrow hitbox, so it's sometimes hard to land. Kicks can also disarm the enemy if they try to hit you with a regular melee attack (Left Click) while you are kicking. If this occurs, the enemy will neither take damage nor be knocked down by the kick, but they will lose their weapon and have to fight with fists until they get their weapon back for 15 seconds. You can also kick back arrows, knives, magic missiles, and thrown weapons. You must be facing directly towards the projectile. Kick cannot be used to kick back grenades, mines, or grappling hooks. You can successfully kick thrown weapons even if you are kicking in the opposite direction. If a player kicks off of a mountain or into a mountain wall (not a normal wall!), they will fall over without taking any damage. If an opponent is kicked into a spikes, the spikes will activate, killing the victim. Conversely, if you kick while on spikes, the spikes will activate. Block '''- Mouse Wheel Down The player uses their shield to block melee attacks, projectiles and kicks. Block can be broken by rolling or shield bashing (Block + Dash). If you successfully block a melee attack or a kick, your opponent will be stunned, giving you a short window to counter-attack your enemy. However, the block mechanic is directional (mostly) which means you can still be hit in the back by both projectiles and melee attacks. For example, your shield will block a kick coming from the direction you are facing, but a kick coming from the other side will still hit you, deal one damage, and knock you down. Blocking on its own while on spikes will not activate the spikes, but receiving a hit while blocking will activate the spikes. Charge attacks have more force than normal attacks. This means that if you block a charge attack while near a spikes, you will still take slight knock back (your opponent will be stunned, though), possibly pushing you back into the spikes, activating them and killing you. '''Roll - Mouse Wheel Up Use roll to break an enemy's block, or just to knock them over - it also allows you to sneak under the low holes in a wall. Successfully knocking down an opponent down with a roll will deal one damage to them. If two players roll into each other, both players will take one damage and be knocked down. If a player rolls off a mountain or into a mountain wall (not a normal wall), they will fall over without taking any damage. Rolling while on spikes or rolling into spikes will activate the spikes. Special - R / Hold Right Click + Mouse Wheel Up The special attack is different for every weapon, but the hotkey is the same. You can use the key 'R' or Hold Right Click + Mouse Wheel Up. Using Hold Right Click + Mouse Wheel Up to special attack directly after getting up runs the risk of the game interpreting it as a roll, which can be fatal. So, to special attack after getting up, just use R. Axe: Shockwave. Knocks down opponents, dealing 1 damage. Can travel through walls, mountains, regardless of tiers, height, or obstacles. Can disable and trigger mines. Hammer: Smash. Lunge and knock opponents down, dealing 2 damage. Sword: Spin. Gives you a small speed boost forward. Your player will spin in circles, dealing 2 damage to anyone that comes in contact with your blade. Spear: Spear vault. Jump over mountains, jump behind enemies, or use it to run away. Deals no damage whatsoever. Not possible to jump over walls (not including palisades). Claw: Dash forward, claws out, dealing 2 damage to whoever is hit, along with knockdown. Bow: Fire a fiery arrow, dealing 2 damage to whoever is caught in its path, along with knockdown. Staff: Freeze your target for a couple seconds. Scythe: Drags nearby players toward you, stunning them along with the "get over here" emote. Jump - Space Bar Use jump to avoid a rolling attack or an Axe's special attack, the shockwave and you can also perform a Jump Slash. In order to do it you need to press the space bar (Jump) and then left click (attack) in quick succession. You can also jump through windows in walls and over the deadly quicksand and bottomless pits. Jumping is the only non-spear way to move from a higher mountain to a lower one without falling on the way down and knocking yourself down. Contrary to what one might think, jumping on or jumping over spikes WILL activate the spikes, killing you. This also happens when spear vaulting over spikes. Jump Attack - Space Bar + Left Click The jump attack is the most recent attack added to the game. It is done when a player jumps and then slashes(left click). This can be a very quick move, or players can wait until their character has almost landed before performing it. If this move is blocked, the player who used it will be stunned. The hitbox is decently large, and it's an easy move to use. It can also be repeated relatively quickly, since there is no jump cooldown. All the weapons deal base damage when this attack is performed, unless the player has leveled up enough to deal more damage. This attack carries the player a decent distance, so can be useful for covering distance quickly. This attack does make you vulnerable if your opponent sees it coming. If blocked, you will get stunned, opening you up to being attacked back. Also, if the jump slash misses, any players close will easily be able to deal damage during the final frames of the animation. Throw Weapon - F You can throw your main weapon - but you will be disarmed for 15 seconds. You can only attack with your fists, which only deal half a point of damage per hit, with the same attack speed as Claws. Hitting a non-blocking opponent with a thrown weapon will deal a high amount of damage and knock them over. Thrown weapons can be kicked back and steered with the mouse. This move is very risky, as the opponent can evade, deflect, or block the thrown weapon easily, and then you will be without a weapon and more vulnerable for 15 seconds. Dash - Double Tap Move (WASD) Once per 5 seconds you can use a dash to quickly move in the double-tapped direction. Dash can be used along with any other move. Unless the player is knocked down, using a special attack, or jumping, dashing can be performed at any time. For example, a player can dash while rolling to extend their roll to hit opponents that are further away. Dashing off of a mountain will cause you to fall down to the lower mountain and be knocked down without taking damage. Protip: You can dash while stunned to dodge an enemy's attack! A player can perform a dash on spikes, but the spikes will activate if the dash ends in the spikes. Otherwise, the player will be safe. Shield Bash The shield bash happens when you block and then dash into an opponent. Any enemies hit by a shield bash (including those that are blocking) will take one damage and be knocked down (but a rolling opponent will knock the shield bashing player over instead of vice versa). If two players shield bash each other, whoever dashed second will be knocked over and will receive damage Roll Dash The roll dash can be used to speed up and extend your roll. Also, if you miss your target, you might be able to dash into them while the roll animation is still happening. Long Jump - (Hold right key and Hold space bar) *Removed This causes the player to do a longer jump. This is used to get away from enemies. It uses up a lot of stamina though. The long jump is also a useful move with a spear, as you can long jump and then use the pole vault to: * Get a quick getaway! (obviously) * Jump over traps. * Surprise fort defenders. * Catch up to somebody. Long Roll - (Hold right key and Scroll Up) *Removed Essentially the same as the Long Jump, but it rolls. The advantage is that is consumes less stamina than the Long Jump because the roll will not expend stamina, but the jump will. Anti-Pro Moves Knife Swing Trick (Charged Attack + Knife) This is a very useful trick to snipe someone out when distracted, especially for professionals. Machine Gun Staff (Haste Potion + Ice staff attack) With this move, it is nearly impossible to block, kick, or dodge without getting hit once. Make sure you have a decent amount of stamina and a plan. Ping-Pong (Kicking Match) If you aren't very good at kicking or timing, this is not for you. If you launch anything at a player, and they kick it back, you kick it back, and so on. You can add more projectiles, dodge, block, or run away if you need to. If you run out of stamina look for cover by the nearest tree, trading booth, or wall. It's more of a distracting tactic than an aggressive one. (p.s. you can hurl stuff through windows) Gallery Category:Guide